


Jon Snow: Ambition

by NQEvash



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NQEvash/pseuds/NQEvash
Summary: Jon Snow has a list. He made it while Catelyn Stark was sucking his cock, hidden under a table. A list of women. Cersei Lannister may not have planned to have Jon Snow thrusting into her cunt while her son Joffrey was banging against the door, demanding to know what was going on, but she'd certainly loved being crossed off that list. The second, third, and fourth time as well.





	1. Education by Catelyn Stark

Chapter I - Catelyn Stark

Catelyn Stark thought, in the back of her mind, that there were quite a few issues she’d wanted to bring up. The king and his procession were coming to ‘visit’ Winterfell, for example. It was a topic she felt they needed to talk about. Unfortunately, it had… kind of slipped her mind, she commiserated as she brought her red, wet lips to the crown of the bastard’s cock, gently kissing it so she could let his thick precum slide into her mouth, where she accumulated it on her tongue.

Then, with deliberate slowness, she let her lips glide forwards, the wet walls of her mouth encompassing more and more of his girthy cock as her tongue, covered in his precum, softly licked the underside of his dick as it came closer and closer to her throat. 

She had to swallow a few times, feeling her spit cover and encompass his veiny cock. To hold it in place, she brought her right hand up to his balls, her crimson nails, attached to her long fingers, at first gently gripping his hanging, fat sack. As she massaged his cock with her throat, she lazily played with his sack, her nails circling and gently scraping his fat sack.

“I heard the king and his family are coming,” she heard him remark above her. Letting his cock slide out of her throat a little, she pushed it around in her mouth with her tongue as she looked up at him, her gentle blue eyes meeting his hard, steely grey ones. She shrugged her shoulders at first, not really willing to let his cock leave the vicinity of her mouth, but then sighed internally, recognizing that this was an issue that needed some talking about. So, she let his cock slowly slide out of her mouth. When it reached her bright red lips, she brought her hand away from his sack to his fat member, fixing it in place so she could seal her lips around his tip, gently suckling on it for any cum that might escape it. Then, once she was satisfied with the contents of her mouth, she let it leave her mouth, but immediately felt it’s loss, so she kissed it once, briefly, her wet, succulent lips briefly touching and wettening his meaty, purple head. 

Then she did it again, a little longer this time. She made out with his tip like she would with her husband when he tried to get her into the mood, taking the tip into her mouth to slobber all over it, leaving no spot untouched by her tongue or her kiss. It took a good twenty kisses to satisfy her enough so she could let herself fall back a little, establishing eye contact once again.

“Yes,” she panted. “Indeed, the king is coming. There are some things to think of when he’s here,” she informed him, playing with her robes a little as she used her free hand to gesture him to join her on the cold, hard ground. Catelyn’s panties were already discarded, and she didn’t really feel like loosing her robes altogether. 

“Etiqutte, you mean? Do not let yourself be seen at the feast?” 

Once upon a time, he might’ve been bitter about that. If he still was, it wasn’t easy to hear. He sounded casual to the point of uncaring.

“Yes, for example. Jon - sit, so I might put my feet on your shoulders.” He did so, and she let her bare feet rest to either side of his neck. Her revealed cunt may not be visible to him, but she knew that he knew it was there. “First of all,” she began,”You must draw attention to yourself. Positive attention. Show them your talents. The things you could do for each and every one of them. Try to appeal to as many people as you possibly can. Of course, appeal to those you think would serve your interests best the most, but you understand what I am trying to tell you.” He nodded briefly. “Most important of all is the Queen, Cersei Lannister.” She interrupted her own lesson to lock her feet around his head, gently lifting her buttocks. “Now, Jon, enter me while you sit. Be slow, I am not in the mood for bruises today.” He nodded again, his arms about to take hold of her waist. “No, not my waist. Take hold of my legs. My thighs, to be exact. Apply pressure, but not too much.” 

He did as she asked, his hands traveling underneath her robes so he could firmly grasp her pale thighs. Then, just as she’d asked him to, he slowly drew nearer to her, until his cock pressed against her wet pussy. “Slowly now. Let it rest against my cunt a little.” Gently circling his neck with the bright red nails of her toes, she sighed deeply as she felt his beautiful, fat tip snuggle into her entrance.

“Now, where was I?” She demanded to know of him. As he thought, she rocked her hips a little, navigating his cock around her entrance, feeling it all over her pussy.

“The Queen, you’d said, is the most important of all.” His hands began to stroke her thighs, gently drawing back and forth as she played around with his veiny cock.

“Yes, Cersei Lannister. Not only is she the queen, she is also the key to House Lannister, so to speak. Of all the people who will come with the king, she will be the most valuable.”

Letting her head fall back on the cold floor, her long, red hair preventing her scalp from making direct contact with it, she slowly pushed her hips forward, letting more and more of his cock slide inside of her. She felt it reach deeper and deeper, his fat cock clinging to her walls in a way only her fist normally could. When half of it was inside of her, she stopped.

“She will be the hardest to approach as well, so do be careful,” she cautioned him. “And do not let yourself be goaded into anything stupid by Theon or Arya, or even Robb. The king’s visit will not be-” Feeling her cunt drip it’s juices on the ground, she recognized that it was time to have him get inside her, so she interrupted herself once again. “Will not be what?” Jon asked. She shook her head. “Enter me first. Slowly. Hold onto my thighs and just slide in and out of my cunt a little.”

He complied, his grip on her thighs getting a little rougher as he slowly pushed his cock inside her. Her feet, still lazily locked around his head, tightened their hold a little as he did so, and a brief moan escaped her lips. The first, deep push always felt particularly amazing. “The king’s visit will not be nearly as important for them as for anybody else. They have stable, secure futures. You…” Jon shrugged. “Robb’s still sure I’ll become his advisor.” 

Catelyn laughed a little. “And I’m sure you’ll be happy with that ten years from now, when I’m not easy enough on the eyes to fuck anymore.” Her amused statement was accompanied by another slow, steady thrust into her pussy. She was sweating a little now, she’d noticed. Beads of it had gathered on her hips, her ass and her belly, some of it dripping on his cock, some of it adding itself to the puddle that had formed beneath the point at where her cunt met his cock. 

She brought one of her hands to her pussy, to slowly drive her nails through her fire-red patch of hair above her pussy. “Do you think I’d be a good advisor, though?” She didn’t stop her caressing of her pubic hair at his question, just as he didn’t stop gently sliding his meat in and out of her cunt. “I reckon you should start going faster now instead of asking dumb questions,” she answered, slapping his cheek with one of her feet as she did so. 

He rolled his eyes and pulled his cock out of her wet pussy at her idea. As it slid out of her, she used the hand that’d been busy playing with her hairs to grip his meaty, sloppy cock, giving it a few firm strokes. Then, she took charge of his dick and smacked it against her cunt a few times, the wet sound satisfying her more than the actual feeling.

She let go after she pumped it for any more precum, which she gathered in her open palm. Then, as he positioned himself at her leaking entrance once again, she brought her hand in front of her face, briefly smelling her palm in which she’d gathered a decent amount of his thick, white cream. She stuck out her tongue, gently lapping at it as he speared inside her. It was such a violent thrust that her whole body slid forward on the ground and she ended up smacking her open palm on her face. 

The waste of cum bothered her a little, but she contented herself with licking up everything that’d been left at the edges of her lips or by gathering it with her fingers, which she’d push into her mouth like she would his cock.

He stopped after he’d fully entered her for a little, breathing in and out as he caressed her thighs, briefly biting into the flesh of her left one. “Be gentle. You’ll leave bruises,” she advised him after she pulled another finger which she’d used to scoop up cum out of her mouth.

He didn’t give any indication that he’d understood, but instead of biting, he began gantly lapping at her pale thighs with his rough tongue. Using his hold on her to pull himself out as quickly as he’d thrust inside, he didn’t wait at all to ram his cock in again. An exquisite moan escaped her lips, her hold on his head getting tighter.

He began getting faster, his sack slapping her ass over and over again with more and more intensity each time. He rutted her like a man possessed, leaving her more and more breathless and panting. 

“Deeper instead of faster now,” she told him. Bringing her hand to her ass, she gently caressed it as he did as she told him to, ramming into her cunt with ferocity, then just staying buried inside of her for some time. Time she used to take hold of his balls again, gripping it with her long, wet fingers. She lightly pulled on it, then let go again as he started sliding out of her. Briefly stopping to catch some air, he thrust inside her again immediately afterwards, spearing as deep into her as he could. His balls hit her milky pale ass so loudly it could be mistaken for a slap on the cheeks. 

He stayed like that for a brief while again before sliding out, just to bury himself inside her shortly afterwards. He repeated this motion over and over again, her ass getting redder and redder as his balls hit her ass over and over again, the puddle beneath her cunt growing bigger and bigger as more of her cunt juices squirted out as he rammed himself inside her and more of her sweat dripped down her hips. She busied herself by caressing his neck with her feet, fondling his sack with her nails, pumping whatever part of his cock was available to her.

“That’s enough of that,” she panted as he briefly stopped, fully inside her once again. “Pull out and come over here. I want to have you in my mouth again.”

He slipped out of her, lifting her legs up and gently laying them down on the ground so he could slide forward on his knees until he sat to her side, fully clothed except for his freed, wet, sloppy cock. Catelyn turned on her side, propping herself up with one arm, and brought her free hand to his dick, firmly taking hold of it. Leaning her head forward, she laid it against his fully clothed upper leg. The heavy fur of it slightly tickled her cheeks, but she ignored it with practiced ease.

“We could be mistaken for mother and son as we are now,” she told him. “If it wasn’t for your fat cock in my hand.”

Gripping that fat cock a little harder, she gently smacked the meaty thing against her cheeks. Then, turning her head a little, she slapped it against her forehead, and let it be there a little. It easily covered most of her forehead, and the positioning allowed her access to his hanging, fat testicles. “The first thing you should do is try to get knighted,” she told him. Now that she’d regained her breath, she once again had the energy to impart some wisdom upon the boy. Sticking out her tongue, she briefly lapped at his nuts. Then, taking them into her hand and being careful to keep his wet cock perfectly balanced on her forehead, she took hold of them to bring them closer to her mouth. She took one whole testicle into her hollowed mouth first, slobbering all over it with her smooth tongue and lazily sucking on it before she let it flop out, to replace it with the other one.

“Can I even be knighted? I thought they just did that with those who followed the seven,” he admitted, sounding a little confused.

Catelyn laughed a little again, a sound that came out a bit warped, as she’d been slurping on his right nut at that point. Pulling it out so she could give an answer, she did just that. “Because you care so much about following proper religious practices after all.” 

“Ah… Seducing another man’s wife is not acceptable, then?” She rolled her eyes, cradling his nuts in her hand to enjoy the sensation of his dick on her forehead a little before she’d have to have it in her mouth again.

“You’d have to travel quite a lot to find any god who would find that acceptable,” she confirmed for him. Gently taking hold of his tip, she pulled it away from it’s resting position. It’d laid there for so long that the mixture of cum and sweat had made it stick to her skin a little. Holding it in front of her face, she slapped it across her face a few more times, just to bask in the feeling. Then, she brought the crown to her lips, so she could kiss it again. She particularly enjoyed doing that.

Moving on from there, she just opened her mouth a little more, letting it slide into her willing hole where her tongue was already waiting to greet his member enthusiastically.

“Mmmmh. While we’re already talking about it…” Though Catelyn was a little busy with trying to force his fat cock into her unwilling throat, she nonetheless recognized his tone. It was his ‘I have a stupid idea but I think it’s a great one’ tone. “I think I’d make a great septon,” he exclaimed quite seriously.

Even with his cock halfway into her throat, Catelyn couldn’t suppress the laugh that erupted within her. Which wasn’t good, as it just made her choke on his cock a little more.

“What? No! I’m serious. I mean, yeah, I do kind of enjoy-” Catelyn harshly gripped his cock while he talked his nonsense, ripping it out of her throat to catch some air. “Jon, you wouldn’t last two days without burying yourself in some girl’s hole. And you wouldn’t even be satisfied with just visiting a brothel, like all the other corrupt septons do. You should focus on things that actually make sense.”

While he thought about it, Catelyn went back to enjoying her treat, suckling a little on the tip, an action which she supported by repeatedly licking his slit with her tongue.

Eventually, though, she realized that she did in fact have other things to do for the day, and she didn’t particularly like the thought of being forced to leave before she had him spew his cum all over her body. At all.

“Jon? Come on, get inside me again,” she urged him. “My cunt feels cold already.”

She removed her head from his leg so he might lie down next to her and he, just like she’d thought him, positioned himself in front of her, both of them lying on the cold ground. Then, he lifted her leg and put it on his, pulling her closer to him. His cock was already rubbing against her clothes at that point, so all she had to do was quickly grip it and stick it beneath her garments, from where it wasn’t very hard to locate her hot, leaking pussy. 

He slammed inside of her without much thought or forewarning, his hand stroking her leg. She brought her own hands to his back, where she found her way into his pants to grip his tight buttocks, pulling him deeper into her.

He rammed into her again, the smacking sound a lot different from the one they’d previously made, when he’d been taking her while she sat. 

“Mmm. Yesss,” she hissed, feeling him rapidly slide in and out of her, the puddle beneath her pussy getting larger and larger.

“Come on,” she urged him, panting each time he hit her core. “Deeper. Mmm. Like that.”

In the back of her mind, Catelyn began getting a little paranoid. The sound of flesh smacking flesh was enough to give away what was happening, and her moans, though fairly quiet, were enough to identify with who’m it was. 

Feeling his large cock spear into her cunt again, though, she decided that it’d certainly been worth it. “When the king is here,” she whispered, trying to suppress her panting and moaning, her hands clawing deeper into his butt, “We’ll have to find a better place for this.”

“Have you thought of one?”

Catelyn felt herself slowly nearing her peak. “No, but it’ll have to be at night.” She pushed her leg around his body, pulling herself even closer to him. Feeling his cock thrust in and out of her by now well used pussy.”Maybe I’ll have you push my panties into my mouth and you’ll just take me on the bed,” she suggested, smiling a little. “I’m sure Ned won’t mind.” 

He didn’t answer, removing his hands from her legs to push them into her garments, grabbing her milky, firm butt just like she’d grabbed his.

His thrusts became more and more frantic and fast, his hands harshly fondling her ass, pinching and spreading her cheeks and circling her small, tight hole.

Catelyn’s smile widened.

“Pull out,” she ordered. “You’re close, aren’t you? I want you to cum inside me. I want to feel it. Push it into my ass.” 

He didn’t seem willing to leave her cunt at all, his cock still wildly pushing back and forth. “Into my ass, Jon. Or I won’t let you have me again for a while.”

He didn’t believe her, she knew, but obeyed nonetheless. “You’d just jump me while I sleep,” he commented. Wincing, he slowly pulled his pulsing cock out of her cunt, immediately bringing it to her rosebud.

“Don’t stop. Push in. Fast. Come on. Push in and cum,” she ordered, her hands slipping out of his clothes so she could bring them to her wet cunt, immediately ramming in three fingers and shoving them back and forth.

He did just as she’d asked. Without any hestiation, and with immense speed, his cock buried itself in her incredibly tight little asshole. “Aahhhh,” Catelyn yelled, convulsing wildly as she felt herself come, spasming and twitching, flooding her fingers with her juices. Her own orgasm prompted Jon to join her, though his wouldn’t be as obvious to an outsider as hers. His grip on her ass became incredibly tight, his cock twitched back and forth, buried to the hilt in her ass, and then he sighed deeply, coming undone as he delivered rope after rope of thick cum into her ass.

They lay like that for a good minute afterwards. He remained hilted in her ass, lazily sliding in and out a little, just enough to make them both feel it.

“That was good. Very good,” she complimented. “Now pull out. Let me stroke your cock a little.” It was her favorite way to end their more than regular sessions together - with him lying motionlessly besides her as she gently pumped his cock, occasionaly kissing the tip when she spotted any cum leaving his slit. 

Taking his sloppy dick into her hand once again after he’d pulled out, she proceeded to do just that, firmly gripping the hilt of his cock to stroke him as she lay there. While she did so, she brought her other hand to her ass, scooping up any cum that might escape her tight hole. After she’d gathered enough of it on her fingers, she brought them to her mouth, gently sucking on them while she held his cock in her hand.

This, she knew by now, was the single, most perfect way to start or end any day


	2. Cersei Lannister, Queen's Business

Chapter II - Cersei Lannister

 

She just looked at the boy for a while, a delicate, blonde eyebrow raised.

“Are you coming back to King’s Landing with us?” She asked. Not looking directly at him, she took a sip of her wine, observing the room instead. They’d been in Winterfell for two weeks now, and she always made sure to remind everybody of what she thought of her personal quarters. 

He didn’t answer, lazily sitting on her table and regarding her with a critical eye. “Do you think gold would look good on me?” 

“You mean the Goldcloaks?” She asked derisively. 

“I don’t know about your clothes,” she told him, firmly gripping his legs, covered in leather, as an idea came to her. “But I bet your cock would look great covered in gold.”

“Pouring gold all over it seems like a strange way to turn me into a eunuch,” he commented. She just rolled her eyes instead of answering him, her right hand slipping into his pants, fishing for his fat member. 

“You know I was just trying to convince you to give me command of the Goldcloaks, right?”

She smiled slightly as her hand found his warm, still wet cock. “You just came back from fucking your whore of a mother, didn’t you? Am I going to taste her spit when I take you into my mouth?”

“Is your brother always such a jerk? I heard he was quite charming, but we aren’t seeing much of that.”

That’s probably because I’m not talking with him and he’s realized he’ll never see me nude again, she thought. She didn’t say it, though. Now that she’d found Jon, she’d have to find a way to silence Jaime. Kill him, preferably. He’d just create unnecessary drama, and she was fairly sure that she was just about to reach the peak of her life, so drama was the last thing she was interested in. She was the queen, she had produced the heirs she needed to produce, she was wealthy and beautiful and now that she was taking Jon to King’s Landing with her, she’d also have a fat cock to keep her and her cunt happy at all times.

Putting her head on his clothed thigh, she just gently stroked back and forth, feeling his sloppy cock in her palm, gently cradling his balls, jerking his tip and just letting it rest in her hand. Then, when she had enough of that, she pulled it out of his pants, her smile widening as his dick flopped out. “Now let’s see about that golden cloak,” she laughed. Pumping his cock a few more times, she brought it to her cheek, her head still resting on his thigh. Rubbing his wet cock against her cheek a little, she pulled some of her hair forward, covering his dick with it.

Her hand was already wet, and she knew she’d have to take a bath to get that Stark women’s leftover spit out of her hair, but for the moment, it was absolutely worth it. She directed his cock, now covered in a veil of golden hair, in front of her mouth. Licking her lips as she looked at his tip, she brushed her hair away from his member. Then, she smacked it against her closed, full lips, feeling his fat, veiny cock against her mouth. She smacked it against her lips, again and again, until her lips were wet from the faint sheen of sweat, cum and cunt juices that covered his dick.

Once her lips were wet enough, she held it up, so that his two heavy balls would be exposed to her emerald eyes. “Who else’s juices will I have to lick off your cock in the years to come, Jon?” She asked, laying a kiss on his left nut afterwards. She made sure it wasn’t a chaste kiss, but a kiss that sufficiently wettened his testicle. Then, without removing her mouth from it, she opened her mouth to let his nut slide into her willing and waiting hole, where she bathed it with her tongue.

“That was probably a joke,” he commented, “but I do have a list, you know.”

She briefly stopped the act of slobbering all over his testicle with her tongue, though she still wouldn’t let it leave her mouth. In fact, she closed her mouth around his nut so she could suck it back and forth a little. While she did so, she let her eyes meet his, so he could see when she raised an elegant golden eyebrow in askance.

“I’m going to fuck one woman from all the Great Houses, then I’ll fuck the Sand Snakes, I’ll fuck at least five Septas, then I’ll travel to Qohor to fuck a witch, then I’ll-”

Rolling her eyes, she let his nut flop out of her mouth, lifting herself off of her position on his thigh. “Forget I asked,” she said in amusement. “Now, you said there was something you wanted to try with me?”

“Yes!” He exclaimed. “It’s great you remembered, because I totally forgot. I want you to lean over the window and lift your gown so I can fuck you from behind while you look out the window.”

“Are you serious?” She asked, bewildered. Briefly glancing out the window, she confirmed that, yes, people would in fact see her if she just stood by the window, let alone get rammed into while she was hunched over the window.

“Of course I am!” He responded, full of enthusiasm. He jumped off the table, not bothering to tuck in his wet cock. “Just yesterday I fucked Catelyn while she was talking with Sansa who stood just outside the door. It was great.”

“Yes, yes, I’m sure it was, but I’m the Queen, Jon. I have a little more to lose than that red haired whore,” she said. It was maybe not the most convincing argument she’d ever made, considering that her eyes never left his cock while she talked.

“Stop complaining, would you? Just lean over the window and let me slide into your cunt already,” he complained.

She grimaced, weighing her chances. Yes, she could just refuse and leave, but then, she did kind of want him to slide into her cunt. And stay there. Forever, preferrably. So instead of leaving, she stood up, sighed in exasperation and walked over to the window.

She could see the rough, primitive northeners going about their lives, a few Lannister guards among them. Most of them ignored her, save for a group of children. Their eyes widened as they saw her. She rolled her eyes, but gave them a faint smile nonetheless. 

“Come over here, you’re going to hurt me if I let you get inside me like that,” she told him. Pulling up her gown enough for her to properly get on her knees, she briefly appreciated the thick black carpet that her room had been decorated with. If it wasn’t there… Well, she would’ve gotten on her knees to suck his cock anyway, but it would’ve left bruises. She didn’t particularly like those.

Once he was right in front of her, his thick member close enough to her face to smell, she harshly grabbed it by it’s base, and though she would’ve liked to make out with it a little and take her time, she knew that they didn’t have the time they yesterday did, when he’d fucked her ass the whole night. With that in mind, she pumped his cock a little, then, opening her mouth as wide as she could, she smacked it against her rough tongue. She was careful to not let his dick touch her upper lip, just letting it slide deeper and deeper into her mouth, her tongue and lips a constant companion for the underside of his shaft.

She felt it reach her throat not long afterwards, her lower lip resting against his sack, which was still wet from her earlier ministrations. Not letting go of the base of his shaft, she finally closed her mouth around his cock, immediately starting to wildly and quickly get her tongue over each and every spot. She sucked slightly back and forth while she got her tongue all over his tip, focusing on his slit. Pulling her hand away from his shaft, she used it to lightly slap his wet balls with it. 

It didn’t take a long time to get his veiny cock coated in her spit, so once she was done, she slowly let it slide out of her mouth. A single trail of spit kept connecting his member to her hole until she’d pulled his cock away far enough for it to break on it’s own.

She smacked his cock against her open palm a few times, just to make sure it was wet enough. When her palm was shining with her own spit afterwards, she considered it a total success. 

Standing up, she turned around, looking out the window once again. For the moment, nobody was watching them. Leaning further out the window, she brought her hands behind her back and pulled up her gown until most of her thighs along with her panties were exposed.

Instead of just entering her, like he knew she would’ve wanted, the little shit, he slowly embraced her from behind with one hand while the other one cupped the hand that was holding up her gown.

“Can you imagine what would happen if somebody looked up right now?” He asked. The hand that had been used to embrace her stomach slid up her body, to fondle her covered breasts. He found her nipples hard and waiting, so he gently flicked them, through her gown.

“Mmmm.” Cersei kept her mouth shut, though she couldn’t resisty the tiny sounds that escaped anyway.

“Yes, I can imagine,” she answered. “Which is why I’d much rather have your hand somewhere else.” Firmly taking hold of his hand, which was still lazily rubbing her very erect nipple, she tried to pull it away, only to discover that it was a little harder than she’d imagined.

Not because he woulnd’t let go of her breasts, but because she really liked what he was doing with her nipples. In fact, she briefly imagined getting stark naked, throwing her heavy red gown out of the window, and letting whoever wanted to watch watch as he ravished her cunt.

In the end, though, logic won out and she, holding his hand in hers, gently moved it down her body until it was not seeable for those who could look up at her anymore. From there, she brought his hand into her gown and to the front of her panties. 

“I think it’d serve a better purpose there,” she told him.

He seemed to agree, because his hand slid into her panties afterwards, immediately encountering the fuzzy blonde strip of hair that framed her pussy. He liked it, if the way he pulled on her hairs and circled her cunt was any indicator.

“Are you going to fuck me any time soon, Snow?” She asked, an eyebrow raised in demand.

A demand that was heard, she felt. Her panties were pulled down just a little. Just enough to expose the two most beautiful asscheeks Jon had ever seen.

“I’m amazed each time,” he told her.

“You should be,” she answered.

Her butt was the crown jewel of her body, and for the first few days, it’d been all Jon could focus on when he was fucking her. It was thick, yet impossibly firm and fit. It was big enough, Jon had discovered, to bury his head in for hours without getting bored.

Immediately, his hands gripped her cheeks, fondling them, weighing them. 

She just rolled her eyes, even when he leaned down to kiss each cheek in turn.

Then, his kisses turned to licks. She could feel the trails of spit he left on her ass as he tried to cover each spot with his tongue. Then, once he felt that he’d done that fairly well, he proceeded to slowly pull her asscheeks apart, as if he was revealing some rare treasure to the world.

Feeling herself getting bored in that position, and knowing what was to come, Cersei put her arms on the windowsill, supporting her head on them and sticking her ass out as much as she could.

She smiled a little as the children looked up at her again, waving and pointing and being shocked at her beauty. She didn’t smile because of them, of course. What would she care about some random northener children? She’d smiled because she felt Jon’s first loud, harsh smack on her ass.

Then, her smile got wider as she felt him kiss her tight little asshole. Even wider when he kissed her cunt afterwards.

When he stood up, rubbing his wet, slimy cock against her asscrack, the children probably thought she was getting more and more excited about the great things she saw in the north. And it was true, kind of. She did see something truly great in the north. Something truly great which was about to bury itself in her leaking cunt if it could get over it’s fascination of her crack.

“Would you please just get inside me?” She asked in exasperation.

He obeyed only hesitantly, pulling apart her asscheeks to let them clap back together one last time. Then, he spread her cheeks again, but this time, it was to direct his cock to her pussy.

Once his cock was finally at her entrance, he apparently decided to play around a little more. He began rubbing it back and forth, dipping in the head of his cock but not feeding her his shaft. 

It was hard to be angry while you had to look nice, but it was a skill Cersei was more than proficient in. 

“If you don’t bury your cock in my cunt anytime soon, you can forget about your golden cloak,” she threatened.

Jon, of course, was absolutely immune to threats. “I bet the God-Empress of Leng would offer me a better deal anyway,” he commented snidely.

“Mother? Are you in here?” A knock on her door. Joffrey’s voice.

Cersei sighed, burying her head in her hands. Of course the boy would pick this moment, of all the moments he could’ve picked.

Taking hold of his cock, which was still rubbing her pussy, she harshly took hold of it to lead Jon away from the window and towards the door. “We’ll continue this in King’s Landing,” she whispered. It was obvious that she meant the fuck by the window, because she certainly didn’t seem like she was not going to fuck him at that moment.

Stopping once she was in front of the door, she began lightly stroking his cock as she answered her son. “What is it Joff?”

Her voice was remarkably calm and nice, all things considered. 

“That girl… Arya. She said-” Briefly tuning her son out, Cersei leaned down to spit on Jon’s cock once she felt it getting a little dry. “Mother? What are you doing there?”

“Nothing sweetie,” she responded. Though now that his cock was properly soaked in spit once more, it made the noises they produced together much louder. Her hand, as it stroked his tip, his veiny shaft and then arrived at his balls made a smacking sound, which was only amplified by all the wetness.

“Can I come in mother?” 

She spotted Jon’s amused smile and harshly choked his cock in response. “You sh-”

Her son, of course, didn’t even listen. He just tried to open the door. Fortunately, Jon was there to press against it with one hand.

“I’m busy, Joff,” she told her son. 

Then, she felt her gown being lifted once again. She felt Jon pushing her against the door. His hand going back to lightly slapping her exposed ass.

“But Mother,” Joff complained loudly. “The Hound said he can’t punish her! I want her to be punished!”

“You should ju-Aaaah. Ohh. Yessss.”

He was finally inside her, his cock buried as deep in her leaking cunt as possible. She loved the way she felt herself cling to his cock, the way he speared into her insides.

“Mother? What’s wrong mother?”

“Nothing,” she answered, perhaps a little too sharply.

She wasn’t in the mood to deal with Joff’s tantrums. Not when the cock she’d fought to have inside her for so long finally was where she needed it.

“Fuck,” she whined quietly.

His hands began playing with her perfect ass, laying loud smacks upon it once in a while, while he started properly fucking her. “Oh, oh, mmh, yes, yes-”

“I- I- I demand to know what is happening in there. Open the door!” His tone was horribly insecure and frightened. Maybe it would make Cersei pity the boy a little, if she wasn’t so occupied with feeling his cock cling to her tight walls. 

Each thrust made her ass jiggle in a way that just inspired Jon to fondle it more and more, and each smack brought Cersei closer and closer to the edge. In turn, each distinct moan he heard made Joffrey feel more confused, frightened and angry.

“N- Oh. Fff- Nothing. Just… leave Joffrey. I t- Fuck- told you I’m busy.”

“Is there somebody in there with you? I demand that you open the door mother! Mother!”

Cersei realized that the boy wasn’t leaving, so she opted to ignore him instead. “Fuck me,” she whispered. His balls slapped her ass again. She felt him feed his shaft into her cunt with deliberate roughness. “Harder. Pull my hair.”

Her legs were getting weaker and weaker as she began approaching her orgasm, and she could already feel it coming. Her cunt was dripping it’s juices on the carpet and her hard nipples, covered by her tunic, were rubbing back and forth against the wooden door as she was thrown against it each time he rammed into her.

One of his hands found her head, harshly pulling her hair back so that her face was pointed upwards.

Whenever he slid out of her, a hand, fondling her covered breasts, ensured that she would get away from the door with him. Then, when his cock was welcomed by her waiting cunt again, he hilted himself inside her, pushing her forward and against the door again.

“Mother! I- I will call for guards if you do not open that door,” Joffrey threatened.

It was all a little too much for him probably. Sadly, she didn’t really care at that moment.

“ I want to feel your cum in my cunt, Jon. Come inside me. Get as deep as you can into my cunt, and then paint my insides white,” she wheezed.

Her son could probably hear the sound of her being thrown against the door over and over again, of her fairly loud moans, of Jon’s balls clapping against her fleshy, beautiful ass, of her panting and whispering. Of the wet, sloppy noise his cock made when it reached that perfect spot insde her. Which was as deep as possible.

She couldn’t feel her legs anymore shortly thereafter, held up only by one hand gripping her breast and roughly fondling her hard nipple, and by a cock, holding her up from inside her. 

She felt his cock pulse, felt his movements get wild and erratic. His pull on her hair got harsher, which only made her smile ferally. “Yes. Rip out my fucking hair while you come inside me,” she whispered into his ear.

His thrusts lost in speed, and instead of ramming back and forth, he began to raggedly slide it out just a little, just to ram it in with as much force as possible again. 

Smiling wider and wider, she opted to assist him in his endeavor by rocking her hips back and forth, bringing both her hands to her ass, to slap against it so he could watch. She pulled her asscheeks apart and, her mouth going wide, rammed a wet finger inside.

“O- O- Oooooooh.” She came quite explosively, her hands clawing into her ass and wildly licking the side of his face. 

Even when she’d come down, she didn’t remove her finger from her asshole, letting it rest there, as snugly as it was. She rocked it back and forth a little, her other hand still pulling apart her left asscheek, so Jon could see her wiggle her finger this way and that inside her rosebud.

She heard running. Joffrey’d probably really gone to fetch guards.

It didn’t matter though, because Jon came just about then as well. With him, it was much more quiet and hard than with her. He pulled her head sideways so he could roughly, harshly ram his tongue through her open, red lips and into her willing and waiting mouth, where he started dominating her tongue.

Then, with one last, hard thrust, he hilted his shaft inside her, and she felt him cum.

He came once. Then twice. Then a third time. She felt the head of his cock twitch madly, which brought another kick of pleasure with it.

Thoroughly spent, Jon pulled out of her, stumbling back in exhaustion.

As he did, a flood of juices escaped her cunt. Thick, white cum, properly mixed with all the juices her cunt had to offer, loudly splashed on the carpet, painting it white.

Cersei fell down next to the puddle of cum, still smiling widely.

Then, looking at the big, wet spot, she leaned over it, sticking out her tongue to scoop up as much cum as she could.

The first stroke of her tongue along the carpet brought with it a good helping of cum, just like the second, third and fourth did. She licked the carpet until cum was replaced with spit, and then she let her head fall into her own little puddle, looking at the ceiling.

“You should hide under the bed,” she told Jon, laughing loudly as she looked at him.


	3. Sexual Hierarchies, Cersei Lannister & Catelyn Stark

Chapter III - Cersei & Catelyn

“Robert is convinced I was rubbing one off,” Cersei told them, laughing occasionally. “And now he’s trying to explain what that means to Joff.”

“Shouldn’t you be doing that?” Catelyn asked. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Maybe. Well, probably,” she conceded. Then, shrugging her golden hair off her shoulders, she lazily glanced around. “But I’d rather not. He’ll just whine a lot, and I don’t have the patience to handle it anymore. I had two choices: I could’ve tried to tell Joff about the needs and desires of a woman, and I could’ve hoped that he understands, or I could’ve come here to let Jon smack his cock on my face.”

Catelyn rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You’re a terrible mother,” she said, watching as the Queen, sitting elegantly in her chair, gently rubbed Jon’s cock against her cheeks.

“At least I don’t pretend that my children are more important to me than getting my cunt filled with cock.”

“My children are important to me,” Catelyn protested. 

“You should just get to licking my cunt instead of talking,” Cersei ordered. “I bet your stupid head looks nice between my legs.”

Cat didn’t protest that. She would’ve wanted to, because she didn’t particularly like the Queen, but she was the Queen. So, instead of complaining, she left her chair to walk towards the woman who was still busy getting precum all over her face.

“Stop,” Cersei ordered. Briefly kissing Jon’s shaft again, she looked at Catelyn. “I want you to crawl.”

“You’re joking?” Catelyn asked, but the Queen was already gone again, her nose buried in Jon’s balls.

So, recognizing that she wouldn’t get very far on her knees with her gown, she slowly began trying to discard it while she watched the two of them. Cersei was sitting on a chair, and Jon was sitting on the table directly in front of her, both of them fully clothed except for, like so many times before, Jon’s cock, which was being played with by the Queen.

And she certainly loved playing with it. Stroking it back and forth, squeezing the head to gather any drops of precum in her palm and peppering his shaft with kisses. Cersei would be happy staying like that for hours, if it wasn’t for the fact that the procession intended to start their return to King’s Landing soon.

And while Sansa, Arya and everybody else who was going to leave for the capital were busy with their preparations, Catelyn and Cersei were busy trying to get stuffed with cock.

“I talked with your brother today,” Jon said at some point. He was lazily reclining against the wall, eating an apple and sipping on a flagon of wine while the Queen expertly handled his cock.

Cersei had been busy applying her lips around his head because she was intending to start throating him, but held back. Smooching the tip while she rubbed his shaft, she uncaringly spat against his cock so her hand would be smoother while stroking him.

“Which one?” She asked.

“The little one. I honestly don’t remember his name. Ty… Tyral? Tyrio?”

“Tyrion,” Catelyn said. She had finally managed to get out of her gown, which she was pulling off her body at the moment.

Cersei, just like Jon, briefly forgot the conversation, opting to stare at the woman’s naked body instead.

Though Cersei certainly didn’t like the woman, she had to appreciate her beauty. Her tits were, despite five children, still fairly firm and not hanging too much, with light pink and very hard, big nipples. Her body was milky pale and very smooth, with a small bellybutton leading to fuzzy, red hairs which framed her obviously moist cunt and her already wet thighs. They were probably covered with her leaking juices.

Then, with deliberate slowness, she got on all fours, sticking out her firm, white ass. It wasn’t anywhere near as otherworldly as Cersei’s, but it was more than just worth looking at.

She began walking forward, and Cersei admired her impossibly long legs and dainty, elegant feet while she did. Once Catelyn arrived in front of Cersei’s chair, she finally managed to rip herself away from ogling the northener woman, her gaze fixating on cock once again. She remembered that they had been talking about something as well, though she had to think a little to remember what it was about.

“You talked with the dwarf,” she reminded Jon. Squeezing his shaft as she saw another bead of precum forming at his slit, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and smacked his cock against her waiting tongue, bringing his thick, white cum with it. Without letting him experience the feeling of both her lips around his cock, she extracted it again, swallowing and closing her mouth.

She felt Catelyn pull up her gown until she encountered her bright green panties, at which point she, instead of just pulling them down and ramming her tongue into Cersei’s waiting cunt, started playing with her covered pussy, drawing circles and laying kisses along her thick thighs.

“Yes, I did! He called me a bastard, and said I should… wear it like armor, or something. I wasn’t listening, to be honest. It’s kind of hard to keep my attention these days. I couldn’t guess why.”

Cersei just rolled her eyes, unwilling to let her favorite activity be at all tainted by talking about the abomination any further. With that in mind, she finally let his cock slip into her mouth. Pushing it inside her with one hand, she immediately greeted every bit of his cock that entered her mouth with her welcoming tongue. 

“Maybe it’s because you always think about burying your cock in some woman,” Catelyn suggested. 

Feeling the Queen pull her bright red hair insistently, she let her hands slip into the green panties. Then, she slowly pulled them away from the Queen’s crotch, exposing her beautiful little cunt and her patch of fuzzy blonde hair. Pulling it down further, she slid it over her long, deliciously thick legs, stopping to kiss the underside of her thighs a few times. When she reached the Queen’s feet, she took hold of her legs to pull away the panties entirely, throwing them to the side.

“That’s not true! Sometimes, I think about becoming a pirate. I would be a great pirate.”

Cersei had managed to get almost all of his cock into her wet, willing hole, the distance between her pouty lips and his heavy sack only marginal. Removing her hands from his cock to slide them into his tunic, she gripped his firm, muscular ass. Leveraging her hold on his behind, she thrust her head forward, neatly impaling her throat on his cock.

The resulting cacophony of gags and chokes was almost enough to make her pull it out of her throat. Almost, but not quite.

While the Queen was busy getting comfortable with having a cock in her throat once again, Catelyn chose to finally do what she’d been told to do after a few long minutes of just kissing those wonderfully thick thighs.

She leaned forward, until all she could see was blonde hair and cunt. Then, nestling her nose in the thick patch of hairs, she intimately kissed the Queen’s leaking pussy, feeling her juices coat her lips and run down her chin.

Instead of drawing away, she intensified the kiss, mashing her lips further against the Queen’s pussy. Her juices dropped from Catelyn’s chin to the ground.

“Nnnngh. Nnnnnnngh. Hnnngh.”

Those were probably supposed to be sounds of pleasure, Catelyn assumed. 

Then, with no hesitation at all, she rammed in her tongue, spearing through the slick walls of her cunt. 

The Queen began to spasm and her legs began to shake. She locked her feet around Catelyn’s head, her soles pushing the readhead further against her pussy.

Catelyn heard as Jon’s cock was pulled out of her throat. A wet, sloppy sound, signified by another gaggle of spit bursting out of the Queen’s mouth. This time, though, it didn’t land on Jon’s cock or his balls or on the ground. Catelyn saw where this burst of spit landed when a wet hand took hold of her chin, smacked her cheeks and pulled her against Cersei’s cunt by her hair.

The Queen had caught the flood of spit with her own hand, just to humiliate Catelyn. 

She tried to ignore the very wet hand touching each part of her head, focusing instead on slurping up the Queen’s cunt juices and licking her pussy as deeply as she could.

At least she did, until she heard the slurping, gagging noises abate. Looking up, she saw the Queen slowly forcing Jon’s cock out of her mouth. Then, she let it flop out of her mouth entirely, revealing Jon’s spit soaked, veiny cock, swinging back and forth.

Catelyn felt the Queen’s feet against her naked, pale shoulder, pushing her away insistently.

Then, she left her seat, pulling on Jon’s tunic. “Sit. I want to ride your cock while the whore licks my ass.”

Jon sat down, sinking into the chair while Catelyn watched him. The Queen’s gown had fallen down again, and Catelyn, from her position on the ground, could easily see the green panties still attached to the Queen’s feet. She stepped out of them, leaving them on the ground in front of Catelyn, and then slowly maneuvered herself onto Jon’s lap. Her body was facing away from Catelyn and towards Jon, allowing Catelyn a wonderful view of her round, beautifully supple naked ass jiggling back and forth, straining against her no doubt expensive gown. 

It was a little hard for Cersei to get comfortable while she felt Jon’s cock all over her gown, but she managed. Her hands were in Jon’s black hair, her head looming over his.

“Don’t just sit around,” Cersei said, turning to look at Catelyn. “Pull up my gown so I can fuck him!”

Once Catelyn had thrown Cersei’s gown out of the way, making it pool around the chair and exposing Cersei’s naked cunt to his soaked cock, Catelyn gripped Jon’s shaft, briefly leaning in to give it a good, deep kiss. Then, she positioned it against the Queen’s cunt.

“Mmmhh. That’s good.”

Slowly, her hands clawing into Jon’s scalp, Cersei slid down on his cock, feeling more and more of it enter her tight pussy. She sighed once it was deep enough, her hands shaking a little with satisfaction.

Then, she finally managed to hilt him inside her cunt, her ass resting against his thighs. 

“Oooh. That is- Mmmh.”

For a few brief moments, the Queen just took it in, experiencing his cock inside her as if it was the first time. She gently rocked her hips back and forth, feeling his cock wiggle around inside her.

“Now pull apart my cheeks and kiss my beautiful little asshole,” Cersei ordered Catelyn with a satisfied smirk.

The woman in question obeyed without much hesitance. She didn’t admire the Queen’s ass as much as Jon did, but she certainly couldn’t deny that it was a thing of beauty indeed.

She briefly experimented with the way her pale, white hands contrasted with the Queen’s tanned, supple behind, rubbing her hands back and forth across the impossibly smooth surface of Cersei’s ass. Then, knowing Cersei would get angry if she didn’t get around to doing what was ordered soon, she gently pried her asscheeks apart and buried her face in them. The Queen’s cheeks were on either side of her face when she deeply kissed the tight, rosy asshole.

“Make sure your lips don’t leave my ass, whore.”

Catelyn didn’t understand what the blonde was getting at, until her cunt began sliding off his cock. She was pushing herself up, slowly enough for Catelyn to ensure her lips would stay sealed to the Queen’s asshole.

Catelyn felt beads of sweat traveling down her face, and she couldn’t tell if it was from the Queen or from her. Both of them were drenched in sweat by now. Catelyn had it a little better, as naked as she was.

When the Queen’s ass smacked against Jon’s thighs lightly, his cock buried in royal cunt once again, Catelyn stuck out her tongue.

Immediately, she was met with Cersei’s asshole.

“Don’t!” A hand pulled hr by her hair, dragging her away. “I’ll come, you stupid thing.” Cersei shook her head, looking at Catelyn who was regarding her with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

Catelyn didn’t take it badly, seeing it as an opportunity to get back to doing much more pleasant things.

Like licking Jon’s cock.

The Queen was still very slow and delicate with how she pulled herself off his cock, only to slide down again. Catelyn took the opportunity to get her tongue all over the parts of his shaft that weren’t buried in the Queen’s leaking cunt.

That meant, of course, that Cersei’s juices kept dripping all over her nose, her mouth and her face in general, but it wasn’t something she minded very much.

She licked Jon’s dick with long, devoted strokes of her tongue, cradling his sack with one hand while she did so. Due to the unique position she was in, Catelyn could tell when the Queen started slowly approaching her orgasm.

More and more of her juices kept leaving her cunt each time Jon hilted himself inside of her, drenching Catelyn in more and more of her juices. By now, her face was caked with sweat and Cersei’s cum.

When the Queen took Jon’s hands in hers, entwining their fingers as they slapped Cersei’s thick ass together, Catelyn realized that the Queen intended to come at the same time Jon did, and she certainly wasn’t up to coming all on her own. With that in mind, she let her free hand travel down her naked body.

She briefly grabbed her breasts, squeezing them, pulling on her own puffy nipples, before she moved on. She reached the hairs above her cunt, rubbing them a little, and then stuck her finger into her waiting pussy.

She suppressed a moan by burying her face in Jon’s sack. She lapped at it, much like a dog would, while she brought a second, then a third, and then a fourth finger into the fold.

The Queen wasn’t just leaking anymore, she was actively spurting her juices out of her cunt, bathing most of Cersei’s head with it.

Cersei’s pace increased at the same time she began to hear Catelyn loudly slurp up Jon’s balls, slamming herself down on his cock with frantic speed over and over again.

Still holding Jon’s hands in hers, they smacked Cersei’s ass together, harder and harder each time until her butt was colored a glowing, beautiful red.

She felt Jon’s cock pulse inside of her, prompting her to increase her pace until it was just her, frantically and wildly rocking up and down on his cock.

Jon withdrew his hands from her ass, grabbing into her gown to claw at her breasts. He found them shortly thereafter, one hand gripping her left tit, the other her right. He groped them harshly, making Cersei wince and moan. He rubbed her nipples while she slid down his cock, pulled on them, tweaked them.

When his cock pulsed again, Cersei already feeling herself coming undone, he simply began slapping her breasts and harshly pulling her nipples with abandon.

They came together, as she’d intended.

Her legs shook once, twice, and then gave out altogether. She threw her head against Jon’s shoulder, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. “Oooh. Aaaaaah, yes. Yes. Oh, yes. Fuck, Jon.”

Her cunt twitched a few times before she squirted, quite loudly flooding Catelyn’s head and the ground.

Jon hilted inside her, and then he came as well. Three ropes of cum in total. Cersei had counted them.

His cock pulsed inside of her, making her sigh with satisfaction.

If she could, Cersei would remain like that for eternity. With Jon’s cock buried deep in her cunt, his thick cum having painted her insides white, his hands smacking her tits while she smiled, sweaty and exhausted.

Lazily dragging her cunt off his cock, she stumbled, and then turned, leaning with her back against Jon. Properly spent and exhausted, she nonetheless had one last act of humiliation to inflict.

“Lick me up,” Cersei ordered. “Make sure to suck each drop of your bastard’s cum.”

Catelyn stumbled a little as well. She’d come at the same time they did, Cersei could tell. Nonetheless, she was quite thrilled to just be offered a reward like that, so she brought her head in between the Queen’s legs once again. Instead of licking the Queen’s pussy, though, she simply opened her mouth and let it rest beneath the Lannister woman’s cunt, waiting for the thick, white cum to leave Cersei’s twat and enter her mouth.

It did eventually, though nobody could tell how much time it had taken. They were all a little dazed, and far too spent to notice the time.

The white cream entered Catelyn’s waiting mouth rather slowly, as thick as it was, but it did enter her.

“Don’t swallow,” Cersei said. “Slip it into my mouth. Come up here. Kiss me.”

Catelyn stumbled to her feet, a thick load of cum in her mouth, and leaned down so her mouth was positioned above the slightly opened mouth of the Queen. Then, bringing her lips to Cersei’s, Catelyn slowly pushed the load into the other woman’s mouth. Briefly, the Queen brought her tongue to clash with Catelyn’s, lazily dominating Catelyn’s mouth.

Then, she withdrew with a loud, sloppy sound, leaning back. She took Catelyn’s head in her hand, pushed her down a little. Leaning over her, she spat in her face. A slow, thick, white trail of spit, landing on her forehead.

“I wonder if anybody’ll notice,” Cersei commented. The hand which wasn’t holding Catelyn’s head in place was used to spread the load of cum, mixed with spit, all over her face. Catelyn’s cheeks, nose, forehead and lips were smeared with cum, and only then was Cersei satisfied.

“What was that for?” Catelyn asked. She didn’t seem particularly bothered by all the cum covering her face, or maybe she was just too exhausted to care.

“I want you to walk around like that. Don’t wash it off. I want to see your husband’s face when he tastes his bastard’s cum on his lips.”

Catelyn rolled her eyes, lying down and simply staring at the ceiling, her face full of cum. “You’re pretty disturbed, you know.”

“I agree,” Jon chimed in. 

Cersei harshly grabbed his cock, stumbling out of her seat. Then, leaning down, she gave it one last, deep, wet kiss. “You’re lucky I love getting fucked by you, otherwise, I would have your head for that.”


	4. Inauguration, with Melisandre

A smile played on Melisandre of Asshai’s lips as she entered the quarters of the newly chosen Commander of the City Watch of King’s Landing - Jon Snow. When she’d heard of his appointment, Melisandre wondered briefly if anybody would think it strange that the boy who’d only been in King’s Landing for a good month was already being elevated to such heights. 

She dismissed the thought shortly thereafter, because, as she discovered, nobody cared who the Commander of the City Watch was. 

Melisandre looked at the room she found herself in, furnished only with a large table and a chair. This was the place from where he would operate. His very own throne, so to speak.

It was a bit sad that the room felt so empty, so bereft of any personal touch, but Melisandre knew precisely how to fix that. 

She looked down at herself, regarding the gown she wore with disdain. For one thing, it wasn’t red. Jon had told her that she couldn’t keep being so open about who she was, and she’d agreed, but still…

The fact that she hated her attire made what she was about to do much easier though. Bringing her hands behind herself, Melisandre easily and expertly untied her gown, allowing it to glide down her body and pool around her feet. Naturally, she was naked underneath. Her nipples were already perky and hard, and she could already feel her cunt moistening.

She’d feared she’d loose that desire to climb on top of him and fuck his brains out if she had to do it thrice every day, but surprisingly, the opposite had happened. Nowadays, it was hard for Melisandre to go an hour without having anything up her cunt, and impossible to go a day without feeling Jon’s cum somewhere on her body.

Stepping away from her gown, she curiously inspected the empty table, before she stepped in front of it. Melisandre leisurely climbed on top of the large table, knees first, and just as she was about to sit down on it, the door opened.

A smile bloomed on her lips, and Melisandre declined laying down on the table. The position she was in currently - her ass jutted out, her asshole exposed to whomever had just walked in - was just right, she decided.

“You’re getting worse every day, you know?” 

A small chuckle escaped Melisandre’s lips, which didn’t prevent her from shaking her behind a little for the intruder who walked in on her.

“To hear that my deviancy is becoming too much from Jon Snow of all people,” she responded. 

In that very moment, a gloved hand hit her right asscheek. A jolt of pain shot through her, and Melisandre sighed with arousal.

She wiggled her ass a little more, indicating that she wanted another one. Which was exactly what she got. Another strike, this time on her left cheek.

Turning her head a little, Melisandre inspected Jon in his new clothes. He looked more expensive than he did yesterday, she could tell. 

“What are you doing here in the first place?” He asked. 

She could see him shrugging off his gloves, and then immediately putting his hands back on her ass. Slowly rubbing them all over it’s surface. It made her shudder a little.

“I am helping you inaugurate your quarters, of course. And I thought that-” A sharp intake of breath on her side prevented Melisandre from finishing her sentence. It was due to Jon’s finger, slowly sliding into her receptive asshole. It made her breath come a bit faster. Made her pant a little the deeper it went, the more it speared her slick walls. “-that this place could use a personal touch. And what, I thought, conveys the essence of Jon Snow better than a room that smells of sex all the time?”

She heard him chuckle and happily joined in, though hers came in delicate stammers due to Jon’s finger digging deeper and deeper into the depths of her ass.

Then, once it was all the way inside, he stopped, slowly pulling it back out again. 

As soon as his digit popped out of her ass, Melisandre repositioned herself. Laying her head down on the cold, wooden table, she shifted this way and that, until her smooth, flawless legs were dangling off the edge of the table, her tight behind jutted out for her partner.

Her hands were gripping the table, her nails digging into wood, and a delicate smile spread across her ruby red lips as she heard Jon getting down on his knees behind her.

“Tell me, Jon, how is King’s Landing treating you?”

As she wasn’t quite able to bend her head in such a way that would allow her to look at him, she simply imagined that he must be smiling. 

That was good. Jon needed to become accustomed to ruling over people. To administering them. To fighting. To blood.

For all that Melisandre disliked the Queen, Cersei was certainly helping Melisandre groom Azor Ahai into perfection, albeit unknowingly.

His hands still stroking the smooth surface of her milky, pale ass, Melisandre had to bite her lips as she felt Jon’s teeth delicately digging into the flesh of her soft asscheek.

It didn’t hurt much, but then again, not much did when you had so many experiences to compare it to. 

“It’s nicer than I’d expected, really. Father seems to dislike it, just as Arya does. I’m not sure why.”

Melisandre didn’t answer immediately, knowing she’d be interrupted by Jon’s ministrations. His hands pryed her asscheeks apart, and a shudder shot through Melisandre as she felt his tongue make contact with her asshole.

“Maybe because they have no Queen to spoil them with money and favors and positions, and no women addicted to their cocks,” she said, her tone laced with mirth.

As Jon’s tongue went from probing at her asshole to trying to force it’s way inside of it, Melisandre did her very best to suppress any loud noises that threatened to escape her. She knew, just as Jon was sure to know, that it was very likely someone would storm in if they heard screaming.

It was the first day of the new Commander, after all, and those under his command would try to make a good impression by appearing when they perceived that help was needed.

Slowly at first, Jon’s wet tongue forced it’s way deeper and deeper into the depths of her asshole, her slick walls parting only reluctantly. 

Once it was all the way inside, his tongue fully shoved into her ass, he withdrew it, letting Melisandre feel all the sensations she’d felt as he forced it in once again.

Laying another kiss on her asscheek after he’d moved his face away from her asshole, Jon stood up, freeing his cock of it’s confines. Melisandre visibly licked her lips as she saw his already fairly erect member appear, the head an angry red.

Without much in the ways of preparation, Jon moved closer to her, his cock rubbing against Melisandre’s ass.

Then, he simply positioned himself at her entrance, before he thrust upwards.

A jolt shot through her spine and her legs shook as Jon speared his cock into the depths of her cunt. Melisandre licked her lips, and, using her hold on the edges of the table as leverage, pushed herself backwards, trying to shove her ass against Jon’s crotch. It didn’t work completely, but then, she hadn’t expected it to. It did accomplish what she’d set out to accomplish.

His cock sank deeper and deeper still into her, making Melisandre shudder repeatedly. 

She felt a weight settle on her, and smirked as she saw Jon lie down on top of her, his cock still hilted in her cunt.

It quickly became clear why he’d gotten into this position, as Jon’s left hand took hold of Melisandre’s luscious red hair, and his right hand forced it’s way underneath her, reaching her right breast with her help. 

He gripped her nipple very firmly, rubbing and caressing the rosy nub. 

Then, he slowly started moving again, his cock sliding out of her, his body still on hers. She could feel his tunic rub against her naked back, his feet forcing her legs apart. 

He started pulling her hair towards him, though he was very gentle at first. 

His cock popped out of her entirely, and Melisandre didn’t have much time to prepare before he pulled her red locks towards him, and rammed himself inside her.

Her entire body was thrust against the table with the force of his penetration, and Melisandre had felt her cunt discharging all juices it’d accumulated once he was fully inside her once again, splattering on the cold stone floor.

“You brute,” she told him, her tone laced with mirth.

She was barely able to articulate sentences at all, as ragged as she was drawing breath. 

Jon did give her time to recover though. He didn’t just thrust in and out. He pulled himself out very gently, actually removing his member from her leaking pussy entirely, before he brutally thrust it into her again.

Melisandre could actually feel the red welts that would surely develop on her ass from the force of his hips driving against it. 

Regardless of her opinion on it, which was much more positive than she would like to let on, Jon continued thrusting into her cunt, until, at last, he seemed to be a little exhausted.

She noticed that by the way he drove himself out of her, and then didn’t immediately reenter her like he did all the previous times. Instead, he just slapped his cock against her ass, rubbing his member, which was soaked in her juices, all over her very red ass.

Melisandre certainly appreciated the attention her behind was getting, but recognized that it was time to get a little more active. 

So, pushing herself up, Melisandre turned around to look at Jon, his cock dangling out of his pants. Melisandre slid towards him until her body once again made contact with his, driving her hips against his. His cock was pushed upwards, accidentally driving itself through her fuzzy red stripe of pubic hair. It was quite the enjoyable sensation.

Then, she winked at Jon.

“Now you lie down,” she told him. “I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”

“I was told not to believe the word of strange fire witches, you know,” Jon argued. Melisandre knew he didn’t mean it though, because he did just what she’d asked of him. He laid down on the table, though of course he was lying on his back, unlike her. Otherwise she wouldn’t be able reach his cock, which was the whole point after all.

Because Melisandre was still sitting on the table, albeit on the edge of it, he had a little less place to make himself comfortable. It wouldn’t be an issue for very long, Melisandre knew. 

Once Jon was properly positioned, Melisandre went on all fours, crawling towards the hot, veiny member she could finally properly see. It was the first time today, which was quite the travesty in her eyes.

Eventually, her face was right in front of it, her hands on either side of Jon’s thighs. Once she could actually feel it’s heat on her face, smell it’s musk through her nose, Melisandre allowed herself a tiny smile. She brought her face towards it, just to rub herself against it a little. She felt his veins against her cheeks, his engorged head, emitting precum at a very slow rate, on her forehead. 

She rubbed his cock against her cheeks, her lips, her nose and her neck, and she could tell Jon thought he was about to feel her tongue on his cock as well.

That wasn’t what happened though. Instead, Melisandre let a trail of spit leave her mouth, aimed at Jon’s slit, and it landed perfectly. From his slit, it slid down the underside of his shaft. Melisandre watched, enraptured, as her spit found his balls.

And that was all her mouth would get to do with the fat member for the day, because Melisandre felt hungry for cum, and she wanted it as deep inside her cunt as it could possibly go.

So, pushing herself into a seated position, Melisandre put a hand on Jon’s stomach. When she’d sit down, his cock would immediately pierce her cunt once again. She wasn’t quite ready for that yet.

Lowering herself slightly, Melisandre let his cock rub against her cunt, moving back and forth to feel the tip all over herself. She briefly drove it through her bright red stripe of pubic hair, then, she brought it to her other end, sliding it into the crack of her ass.

Once she’d done enough appreciating for her cunt to start dripping all over Jon’s waist and stomach, Melisandre realized that she was ready, and that it was time. With that in mind, she brought it back to her opening, and slowly lowered herself, letting the member penetrate her.

His cock was immediately greeted by her incredibly wet cunt, her hole accomodating Jon’s cock by wrapping around it like a vice. Tight as anything could be, despite her age. And just to add a little more flavor to the experience, Melisandre actually clenched her muscles, squeezing Jon’s member harder than her hand ever could.

He gasped at that, and brought his hands to her ass again. Slapped it. It made Melisandre slip a little, his cock thrusting itself deeper into her than she’d planned to let it. She took it in stride, smirking as she felt Jon’s middle finger once again locate her asshole. This time, it slipped in easily, still gaping a little from the earlier intrusion by the very same invader.

Once his finger was resting snugly inside her asshole, feeling like it was being crushed by the pressure and the tightness of the hole, Melisandre resumed her slow descent. Slipped down a little further. 

His cock slid in far too easily, as soaked and dripping as her cunt was. It actually saddened her a little. It would’ve been nice to feel some pain at that point. 

It wasn’t vital though, and certainly wouldn’t take away from the experience. And anyway, trying to crush Jon’s cock with her pussy was memorable enough on it’s own. 

It was a torturous process, and Melisandre was very inclined to just dropping herself down on Naruto’s cock, getting it in as deep as it could go, but she resisted the instinct, and she was rewarded. 

Because once her ass finally touched Jon’s body, her hands supporting herself on his stomach, Jon came. Quite violently, too.

His finger wriggling inside of the vice that was her ass, thrashing around madly. He twitched, instinctively trying to lift himself up to push his cock deeper into her, though he didn’t succeed because of Melisandre’s added weight.

What he did succeed at was emptying his balls inside her. Melisandre felt his thick cum being discharged in her gaping, leaking cunt. She remained steady, unmoving, a sigh of bliss escaping her lips as her pussy was filled with cum.

Jon signified that he was done with a grunt, and one last attempt at a thrust into her cunt. 

Melisandre was just as fatigued as she knew Jon to be, but, with centuries of experience to aid her, she threw off the wave of drowsiness that followed Jon’s release. Instead of giving in to her urges and simply falling asleep, Jon’s cum leaking cock resting deep within her poussy, Melisandre reached for the cup which she’d spotted early on Jon’s chair. 

Recognizing that Melisandre was trying to accomplish something, Jon removed his finger from her ass, albeit slowly. 

Once it was out, Melisandre stumbled off the table, cup in hand. Her feet touching the cold ground, she held the cup underneath her cunt, to let the cum that Jon had left inside her drip into it. It wasn’t only because Melisandre desperately wanted to feel Jon’s thick, white semen against her tongue, but also because she suspected a thing or two about the properties of the aforementioned, admittedly great tasting cum.

So while Jon was panting a little, fatigued and spent, Melisandre sat down in Jon’s chair. The wood felt cold against her hot, maybe even swollen ass. When Jon slapped her, he never did it gently.

But the sensation wasn’t a bad one. In fact, it was quite pleasant. And after minutes at most, the chair she was sitting on was much hotter than it’d been before, thanks to a copious amount of her juices leaking out her cunt and onto the chair. She was sure Jon wouldn’t mind something on his chair that he had in his mouth so often.

Melisandre swirled around the contents of the cup, peering into it with hungry eyes, and then brought it to her mouth. The thick, white cum was slow to leak down the cup, so Melisandre took matters into her own hands.

She stuck her tongue out, gently pushing it against the bottom of the cup. Immediately, she felt it. Not only the delicious treat that had been left there, but also something else. 

A rush. 

Beyond the feeling of ecstasy, there was a feeling of power. As if she could do anything in that very moment.

And Melisandre was sure she could, actually.

Bringing her hands into her field of vision, Melisandre stuck out her tongue again. Tasted Jon’s cum again. 

Her left hand lit up, just as she’d wanted it to. In itself, this was nothing Jon hadn’t seen her do before. Conjure fire. The difference was the color. The intensity. The brightness. The heat. This was a different kind of fire entirely. A kind that reeked of absolute power. A golden flame lit up Melisandre’s left hand. Luckily for her, Jon had fallen asleep at that point, so she was left alone to gulp down the rest of the cum she’d caught. Left alone to experiment.

Melisandre licked her lips as a little cum escaped her mouth as she swirled it around with her tongue, feeling it run down her chin. 

Azor Ahai indeed.


End file.
